Por el bien de todos
by Roger4612
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Fudge tuviese razon, y Dumbledore si quiziese derrocar al ministerio? Accion,humor y merecidos castigos a los personajes mas odiosos de Harry Potter. Si odias a Umbridge, este es tu fic.
1. Chapter 1

POR EL BIEN DE TODOS

NOTA: Este tonto fanfic lo escribí solo para entretener. No tiene mucha coherencia con la historia original, pero creo que lo encontraran divertido y original. Dejen Review por favor. No me maten.

Este proyecto es sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes, los hechizos y los objetos mágicos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

…………….

Dumbledore caminaba hacia el Gran Salón. Después de tanta espera y maquinación, al fin había llegado el momento de culminar el plan que había pasado cinco años planeando, y que había decidido utilizar en caso de que Cornelius Fudge no lo escuchase cuando le habló del resurgimiento de Voldemort. El ministro no le había echo el menor caso, y ahora dependía de el salvar al mundo mágico, aunque tuviese que hacer algunos sacrificios para lograrlo. Con ese razonamiento, había instruido a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts como si fuesen un ejército de magos para derrocar al inservible ministro. Aprendiendo hechizos defensivos y embrujos muy potentes, solo le faltaba que todos sus alumnos se uniesen en contra de Fudge. Irónicamente, el mismo ministro le había ayudado a concretar ese paso, porque al ver enviado a esa arpía de Dolores Umbridge a vigilarlo, había logrado que todos los alumnos lo tomasen como un dirigente despótico y paranoico, a quien había que sacar del mando urgentemente para preservar la sociedad. Del resto, Dumbledore se había ocupado con anterioridad: para debilitar el poder del ministerio, la Orden del Fénix se había encargado de reclutar a varios miembros del ministerio, que desconfiaban de Fudge. Estos mismos miembros habían comenzado a reclutar a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, produciendo así, un efecto dominó.

El siguiente paso había sido el de encerrar a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin que se opusiesen a sus planes. Los habían atrapado y encarcelado en las mazmorras del colegio, dejando a Filch para que los vigilase. Una vez concretado el plan, solo habría que desmemorizarlos y no recordarían nada de su encierro.

Finalmente, solo había que proveer a su nuevo ejército de escobas voladoras suficientes para iniciar el asalto al edificio ministerial.

Al la mitad del pasillo, Dumbledore se encontró con su cuerpo docente.

-¿todo esta listo Minerva?-inquirió el director a la jefa de Gryffindor.

- por su puesto director- respondió ella.

Dumbledore, entonces, se dirigió junto con los profesores a cruzar la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo, y que daba a un Gran Salón que, en ese momento, estaba repleto de chicos vestido con las túnicas del colegio, y que portaban varitas y escobas voladoras. Dumbledore carraspeó para llamar la atención, y comenzó a hablar:

-mis queridos alumnos, hoy iniciamos la revolución contra el corrupto ministro Cornelius Fudge, quien en su afán de mantener el poder, a ocultado la verdad y nos a dejado expuestos contra la creciente amenaza de Lord Voldemort-al oír el nombre, muchos alumnos hicieron muecas de dolor- por eso es que debemos formar un nuevo ministerio, un ministerio que se preocupe por nuestro bienestar y el de la comunidad mágica en general. Pero antes, necesitamos deshacernos de Fudge y su régimen autoritario. Muchos de los miembros del ministerio se han pasado a nuestro bando, y cuando acabemos con el mandato de Fudge muchos más se nos unirán, así que recuerden esto: nadie debe morir en este ataque. Los que están de parte del ministro son nuestros hermanos y hermanas, que terminaran por unirse a nuestra causa cuando vean que velamos por el bien de toda la sociedad de magos de Gran Bretaña. Con esto dicho, montemos nuestras escobas y comencemos la lucha.- al terminar su discurso, Dumbledore hizo aparecer por arte de magia escobas que montaron: él, Mcgonagal, Snape y Flitwick. Hagrid iría en la moto de Sirius, ya que las escobas no aguantaban su peso. El resto de los profesores se quedarían en el colegio junto a los alumnos de tercero, segundo y primero, para cuidar las instalaciones.

Comuna patada en el suelo, todas las personas en el Salón con una escoba se elevaron en el aire y siguieron a Dumbledore, quien cruzó las puertas del castillo y se dirigió junto a su ejercito a Londres, con Hagrid y su moto voladora siguiéndolos por de tras.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Dejen reviews. Porfa, no me maten.

En el siguiente capitulo habrá mas acción.


	2. Chapter 2

**POR EL BIEN DE TODOS**

El segundo capitulo de esta ridícula historia. Les advierto que e modificado varias cosas: en primer lugar, el ministerio no se encuentra en la ciudad de Londres, sino que esta oculto entre algunos montes cerca de la capital. Es un edificio de un solo piso que desde lejos parece un granero, aunque por dentro es mucho más grande e imponente y tiene todos su departamentos(al igual que en la novela) en el subsuelo.

Otra cosa que difiere con la novela original, es que Harry y sus compañeros pueden llegar a utilizar algunos hechizos que recién aprenden en el sexto libro. Recuerden por favor que esto es un fanficition. Dejen reviews.

**Este proyecto es sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

…………………….

El ejército que había partido de Hogwarts partía a la inexorable batalla encabezados por Dumbledore. Los muggles no veían nada desde la tierra, ya que a todos lo jóvenes hechiceros que volaban por ese cielo nublado se les había enseñado clandestinamente hechizos desilusionadores, y todos habían cruzado un ilegal examen de aparición practicado en las afueras de Hogsmade.

A la mitad del trayecto hacia el ministerio, otra columna de magos más y sin hechizos desilusionadores se les sumó. El hombre que la encabezaba se fue a reunir con Dumbledore (el y los maestros eran los únicos que no se habían desilusionado). Cuando los recién llegados estuvieron más cerca, los alumnos descubrieron quienes eran: eran los magos brujas adultos que se habían unido a su revolución. Algunos era desertores del ministerio, y otros eran gente que ejercía oficios fuera de lo ministerial. Los jóvenes que estaban más cerca de los docentes vieron que el hombre que hablaba con el director era Ojoloco Moody.

Cuando el ejército de magos por fin divisó el ministerio, el cielo no aguantó más, y comenzó a llover.

Con esa húmeda cortina, el Ejército de Dumbledore comenzó a rodear el edificio ministerial. Combinando sus poderes, Mcgonagal y Snape hicieron un amplio hueco en el techo utilizando una potente maldición reductora. Entonces, la columna penetró dentro del ministerio arrojando maldiciones y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra. Y así, comenzó la batalla.

Los magos rebeldes habían tomado por sorpresa a los miembros del ministerio, que intentaron contraatacar. Miembros de ambos bandos caían por doquier, generalmente victimas de encantamientos aturdidores.

-MALDITO TRAIDOR-Dawlish, el auror, corría hacia su ex compañero Kingsley Shacklebolt, arrojando maleficios. Kingsley los esquivó y le lanzó un encantamiento de desarme, haciendo que la varita de su oponente saliese disparada de sus manos.

-te mataré, te haré pedazos-gritando amenazas, Dawlish se colgó de la escoba de Kingsley e intentó derribarlo de ella.

-cállate Dawlish- dijo Alastor Moody, que estaba cerca de Shacklebolt, y le arrojó una maldición de la inmovilización total, haciéndolo caer de forma muy ridícula a el suelo.

En otra parte, Dolores Umbridge intentaba escapar de una furiosa banda de estudiantes comandada por Harry Potter.

-levicorpus-bramó Harry, y la desgraciada quedó suspendida del tobillo en el aire. De inmediato, intentó desaparecerse pero Dumbledore había levantado un sortilegio alrededor del edificio que impedía la aparición. Los gemelos Weasley pasaron haciendo círculos alrededor de ella.

- ¿Nos recuerda profesora?- se burló Fred.

- porque sino, no importa, porque nos aseguraremos que lo haga por el resto de su vida-sonrió maliciosamente George. Acto seguido, los dos hermanos le lanzaron un embrujo. De repente a Umbridge le comenzaron a salir una serie de ampollas rojas por su rostro.

- finite incantantem-dijo Umbridge, espantada. Cayó a tierra, pero la urticaria no desapareció.

De inmediato, la arpía comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, siendo perseguida por los gemelos y Hermione, quien le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué sucede maestra? ¿El libro que nos hacia leer en clase no es suficiente para enfrentar el mundo exterior?-posteriormente, le arrojó un encantamiento, errándole por poco.

De los pisos inferiores comenzaron a salir miembros de distintos departamentos ministeriales que de inmediato se unieron a la lucha. Los del ministerio eran inferiores en número, pero tenían más experiencia. Aun así, el Ejército de Dumbledore luchaba con valor y convicción. De ves en cuando, Hagrid bajaba con su moto voladora, atrapaba a algún enemigo, y lo arrojaba contra sus compañeros. De pronto, un nuevo grupo de magos encabezados por el ministro de la magia se incorporaron al combate.

-¡rayos! Son aurores- dijo Kingsley.

Los magos apuntaron con sus varitas a los rebeldes y lanzaron decenas de encantamientos aturdidores. Dumbledore reaccionó velozmente, y arrancó bloques de concreto del suelo, los hizo levitar y los utilizó como escudo para parar los encantamientos. No todos los alumnos consiguieron guarecerse a tiempo, y muchos cayeron aturdidos de sus escobas.

Dumbledore dejó a la improvisada barrera caer al suelo, y condujo el contraataque contra los aurores utilizando un poderoso hechizo que acumuló toda el agua de la fuente que había en el centro del lugar y la lanzó contra los aurors, dispersándolos. Detrás de ellos, surgió una tropa de armaduras encantadas que fueron a atacar a los alumnos rebeldes. Algunos consiguieron vencer a sus atacantes utilizando la maldición reductora, pero otros no corrieron con tanta suerte, y cayeron de sus escobas. Uno de ellos fue Harry, quien no pudo destruir a la armadura que lo acosaba a tiempo. El joven mago apuntó a su atacante y bramó:

-¡Reducto!-la armadura voló en pedazos, pero Harry pronto fue victima de otra agresión, esta vez por parte de miembros del ministerio quienes le arrojaron alguno maleficios, que él evitó activando un encantamiento escudo. Sabía que ese sortilegio no funcionaría si lo atacaban con un hechizo más fuerte. Los del ministerio lo apuntaron con sus varitas y gritaron al unísono:

-DESMAIUS-

Una decena de chorros de luz roja surcaron el aire en dirección a Harry…

-NOOOO-

Hagrid bajó en picada con la moto y se interpuso entre Harry y los encantamientos. Si no hubiese sido un semigigante, los hechizos lo habrían echo volar.

-¡saquen a Harry de aquí!- bramó el guardabosques.

De inmediato, Ginny Weasley descendió con una escoba en la mano para su amigo mientras Ron y Hermione los cubrían.

-¡vuelve Hagrid!-gritó Harry, pero el guardabosque se dirigía implacable contra el enemigo, luchando con los puños y recibiendo hechizos. El guardián de llaves del colegio Hogwarts peleó con fiereza, pero finalmente fue derrotado.

Harry y Ginny intentaron ir ayudar a su amigo, pero unas cuerdas encantadas vinieron volando a gran velocidad y se enroscaron alrededor de la niña, derribándola de su escoba voladora. Su compañero intentó ayudarla, pero una fuerza mágica lo elevo y lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Entonces Harry vio a su agresor: era Percy Weasley.

-tu Potter. Tu pusiste a mi familia en contra del ministerio-le dijo con desprecio, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Ron y Hermione intentaron detenerlo, pero Percy utilizó un encantamiento escudo que hizo que chocasen y perdieran el control de sus escobas. El Weasley estaba apunto de llegar a Harry cuando comenzó a tambalearse ridículamente y se cayó. Los gemelos, Fred y George aparecieron detrás apuntándole con sus varitas. Percy intento contraatacar, pero Ron lo desarmó con un encantamiento y Ginny(a quien Hermione había liberado), le arrojó sus propias cuerdas encantadas, inmovilizándolo y arrojándolo al suelo. Fred aterrizó y agitó su varita mientras le decía Percy:  
-esto es por mama-

Entonces hizo elevar a su hermano mayor y lo lanzó en dirección directa al ministro de la magia, quien combatía contra Lupin, quien no parecía esforzarse mucho, a pesar de que el ministro tenía la cara contorsionada por la concentración y la furia. Cuando Percy cayó sobre él, su oponente aprovechó para lanzar un maleficio contra un auror, a quien pronto le comenzó a salir pelo por todos lados.

Un grupo de estudiante perdió altura para ponerse en una buena posición para atacar a Fudge, a quien arrojar varios hechizos. Sin embargo el ministro reaccionó e hizo levitar a su ayudante Weasley para usarlo como escudo humano, logrando así, una parodia grotesca del sacrificio de Hagrid.

Cornelius Fudge echó a correr a toda velocidad, ocultándose detrás del personal ministerial, y arrojando maleficios a diestra y siniestra (atacaba con tanta desesperación que hasta algunos de su propio bando cayeron por sus hechizos). De inmediato bajó a pisos inferiores por las escaleras seguido por Dolores Umbridge y otros más que también se acobardaron.

Por parte del gobierno, solo quedaban algunos aurores y miembros del departamento de Control y Regulación de criaturas mágicas, sumados aun puñado de afortunados y particularmente hábiles miembros de otros departamentos.

Por el lado del Ejército de Dumbledore, ya habían caído la mitad de los alumnos, todos en diversos estados de daño mágico, aunque nadie estaba herido de gravedad.

Los aurores se agruparon para cubrir al ministro en su huida. Dedalus Diggle intentó alcanzarlo, pero fue victima de un encantamiento obstaculizador. Viéndolo todo, Dumbledore le dijo a Snape:

-a llegado el momento deque este combate termine. Severus, te despejare el camino para que pueda cumplir con tu misión- Snape asintió.

El director agitó la varita y comenzó a juntar todos los trozos de armadura que sus estudiantes habían destruido, fundiéndolos en un quimérico ser: un colosal golem de metal, que Dumbledore condujo directo hacia los aurors, obligándolos a dispersarse. Snape pasó volando a gran velocidad y se metió en las escaleras para seguir a Fudge.

Bajando pisos y derrotando a cualquiera que lo enfrentase. Finalmente llegó al despacho del ministro. Entro sin la menor precaución, y se encontró con Fudge, Umbridge y un auror a quien aturdió de inmediato. Dolores intentó huir pero Snape le echo una maldición de la inmovilización total, y luego desarmó a Fudge, quien se arrinconó contra la pared.

-lo sabía…sabía que Dumbledore tramaba algo…- dijo jadeando.

-Felicitaciones ministro, acertó por primera y ultima vez en su vida-dijo Snape.

Hubo un destello de luz verde, y Fudge se derrumbó, muerto, en el suelo. Entonces Dumbledore entró. Mientras observaba el cadáver del ministro, dijo:

-Que lastima que no quisiste escucharme Cornelius. Así esto no hubiese sido necesario, pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer, por el bien de todos-.

**FIN**

Historia escrita por Roger 4612. Dejen review. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si ofendí a alguno de sus personajes preferidos con sus representaciones en esta historia


End file.
